


Фанфик, в котором Буффон храпит

by Alessandriata



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandriata/pseuds/Alessandriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И хотя Буффон был в великолепной форме и считался одним из величайших вратарей в истории, иногда он вел себя, как дедушка. Но вы же знаете, что делают дедушки — помимо того, что рассказывают вам сказки и подают пример для подражания? Они храпят. Много.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанфик, в котором Буффон храпит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one where Buffon snores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940512) by [Batboywonder3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2016 на www.diary.ru

Пауло знал, что играть в одной команде с крутыми футболистами — это честь. Иногда он не мог поверить, что делит раздевалку с такими игроками, как Дзадза, Маркизио и более того — с Джанлуиджи Буффоном, одним из самых выдающихся и признанных вратарей в мире. Временами Пауло думал, что никогда не привыкнет к их окружению. Разумеется, так было до тех пор, пока он не оказался в одном самолете со своими героями.

И хотя Буффон был в великолепной форме и считался одним из величайших вратарей в истории, иногда он вел себя, как дедушка. Но вы же знаете, что делают дедушки — помимо того, что рассказывают вам сказки и подают пример для подражания? Они храпят. Много.

 

Когда это произошло впервые, Пауло подумал, что это единичный случай.

Он путешествовал со своими новыми одноклубниками в первый раз и поэтому не стал надевать наушники: ему хотелось провести всю поездку за разговорами, узнать ребят поближе и завести новых друзей. После пары часов болтовни все разом надели наушники — то есть, абсолютно все, даже тренер. Пауло это показалось странным. Убедившись, что никто не в настроении общаться, он решил вздремнуть. План работал около двадцати минут, потому что потом он услышал ужасный звук, громкий и раздражающий — кто-то храпел. Пауло взбесился и приподнялся на сидении, оглядываясь в поисках обидчика, который его разбудил. Он не выспался и был готов поскандалить, но когда понял, откуда доносится звук, сразу умолк, потому что виновником был никто иной, как Джанлуиджи Буффон. Жалобы Пауло умерли, не успев родиться, и всё, что ему оставалось, это сесть обратно и начать сожалеть о каждом принятом в жизни решении. Он взглянул на часы и подавил стон — впереди были ещё четыре часа этой пытки.

 

Когда это произошло во второй раз, ситуация была почти идентичной, только теперь у Пауло были наушники. Когда он собрался ими воспользоваться, то понял, что они сломаны, поэтому у него ничего не выйдет. Но Господь великодушен и на этот раз послал ему ангела — прекрасного испанского ангела.

— Сломались? — прошептал Мората. Альваро стоял в проходе, слегка наклонившись, чтобы Пауло мог его услышать.

— Да, а поездка только началась, — расстроился Пауло, и Альваро хихикнул. Он тоже совершил эту ошибку, когда впервые путешествовал с Джиджи, но, слава богу, быстро научился и с тех пор всегда брал с собой две пары наушников и беруши.

— Держи, — Мората протянул ему свою пару. Он знал, как раздражает храп Джиджи, и ему не хотелось, чтобы пацан мучился. Хотя, в каком-то смысле он это заслужил: кто же выбирает место рядом с Буффоном? Полный идиотизм.

— А как же ты? — спросил Пауло, не желая, чтобы Мората страдал, но наушники всё-таки придержал.

— На моём кресле ещё одни есть. А ещё я взял беруши, и, честно говоря, в хвосте самолета Джиджи не так хорошо слышно, так что можешь сесть там, если хочешь. Рядом со мной свободно, — Альваро улыбнулся на прощание и взъерошил волосы Пауло, прежде чем вернуться на свое место.

Пауло подумал, что особой необходимости менять место не было. В конце концов, не может же Буффон так сильно раздражать?

 

Оказалось, ещё как может.

Пауло стоял перед сиденьем Альваро, глядя на него щенячьими глазами. 

— Можно, я сяду тут? Джиджи разговаривает во сне, а я не хочу знать, что он хочет сделать с Пирло, — Дибала не знал, смеяться ему или плакать от полученной психической травмы. Зато точно знал, что хочет побить Альваро за то, что тот над ним смеется.

— _Siéntate, Pao_ *, — он освободил место для Дибалы.

— Почему никто не жалуется? С Джиджи никто не разговаривал? — Пауло удивляло, что Буффону никто ничего не говорил.

— Только Пирло — он постоянно орал на Джиджи, — Альваро улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Это было даже забавно, только теперь Андреа ушел и… Джиджи трудно с этим смириться, да и как-то неудобно делать ему замечания. Но со временем привыкаешь, — Альваро указал на свой анти-буффоновский спасательный набор, состоящий из меховых и обычных наушников и берушей.

 

После разрешения фиаско с храпом конец поездки прошел вполне весело. Оба проболтали большую часть времени, а когда темы для разговора закончились, спокойно заснули. Пауло было так уютно, что его голова, в конце концов, оказалась на плече Мораты — он понял это, только когда проснулся. Когда Пауло увидел лицо Альваро так близко, то быстро отпрянул и, покраснев, извинился:

— Прости, мне стало так комфортно, что я совсем отключился, — Пауло смутился и опустил глаза — ему ещё никогда не спалось в самолетах так хорошо. — Я устал, а ты удобный и пахнешь вкусно. Прости.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Альваро. Если бы Пауло посмотрел на него, он бы увидел, что тот тоже покраснел. Но он этого не сделал, вместо этого продолжая пялиться вниз и мысленно раздавать себе подзатыльники. «Вкусно пахнешь» — такое обычно не говорят одноклубникам. Ему показалось, что Альваро собрался что-то сказать, но перед ними вырос Массимилиано.

— _Bambino_ **, что ты тут делаешь? Мы скоро приземлимся, так что возвращайся на свое сидение, — он не злился, но Пауло знал, что нужно было сидеть там, где твое место, и что если он хотел сесть с кем-то рядом, об этом нужно было спросить перед взлетом, а не во время полета.

— _Scusi_ ***, мистер, я пойду. _Grazie per tutti_ ****, Альваро, — не поднимая головы, Пауло быстро вернулся на свое место, даже не посмотрев Альваро в глаза. «Молодец, Пауло, ловко», — подумал он. Теперь Альваро будет считать его чокнутым.

 

Пауло боялся, что случившееся в самолете заставит Альваро вести себя с ним странно. Слава богу, его страхи не оправдались, и Мората держался ещё более дружелюбно, что было для Пауло и хорошо, и плохо.

Хорошо, потому что это улучшило их взаимодействие на поле, а это было на пользу не только им, но и всей команде. Плохо, потому что Пауло ловил себя на том, что слишком много думает об Альваро. Погба однажды подшутил над ним за то, что тот пялился на Альваро, как идиот. Пауло знал, что Поль всего лишь шутит, но если он не хотел облажаться, стоило быть осторожнее.

Следующая командная поездка обещала быть короткой, и Пауло решил не брать с собой наушники. Естественно, он пожалел об этом сразу же, как только зашел в автобус, потому что не спал прошлой ночью, думая об Альваро. И теперь у него было наушников, и хотелось спать.  
Только Пауло дошел до своего кресла и устроился поудобнее, как ему вспомнился случай в самолёте, и он снова смутился: он повел себя, как идиот. Не просто идиот, а неловкий идиот, и теперь Мората больше ни за что не захочет с ним сидеть. Не то чтобы Пауло собирался просить его об этом, но ему было только двадцать один, и он имел право подраматизировать.

Но, видимо, Богу нравилось видеть своего аргентинца счастливым, потому что минуту спустя перед его креслом возник улыбающийся Альваро.

— Эй, Пао. Знаю, с тобой обычно сидит Погба, но я попросил его поменяться. Ничего?

Пауло хотелось ответить, что это круто, что он рад, что Альваро не считает его странным, но ему удалось выдавить лишь короткое «без проблем».

— Супер, — воскликнул Мората, глядя на него. Они улыбались друг другу, вот только Альваро всё ещё стоял в проходе и мешал другим игрокам. Лео заметил это и застонал:

— Ради бога, голубки, пяльтесь друг на друга, сколько хотите. Только не стойте на дороге, — он шутливо подтолкнул Морату на его место. — Вот теперь можете целоваться и всё такое, — подмигнув им, Лео направился к своему сидению.

— Не слушай его, ты же знаешь Лео, — Альваро опустил ладонь на колено Паоло, из-за чего Дибала немедленно стал похожим на помидор. — Кстати, я принес подушку, так что если снова захочешь поспать на моем плече, милости прошу. Так тебе будет удобнее, — он показал Паоло маленькую подушку, которая идеально помещалась на его плече.

— Надеюсь, сегодня Буффон не будет храпеть, и мы сможем отдохнуть, — пошутил Паоло. Джиджи, проходя мимо, услышал его и возразил:

— Я не храплю!

Команда грохнула от смеха.

Пока их одноклубники смеялись и шутили над Буффоном, Мората и Дибала продолжали улыбаться друг другу, разговаривать и смеяться над пустяками, словно остались одни в каком-то своем мире. Они даже не заметили, как автобус тронулся.

Вскоре автобус погрузился в тишину, даже Буффон не храпел. Все успокоились, и если бы хоть один из одноклубников присмотрелся, он бы заметил, что Пауло положил голову на плечо Альваро, что они делили одни наушники на двоих, заткнув свободные уши берушами. В конце концов, Альваро всегда носил с собой запасную пару и теперь мог поделиться ими с Пауло.

_______________  
_*Siéntate (исп.) - садись_  
** Bambino (ит.) - ребенок  
***Scusi (ит.) - простите  
****Grazie per tutti (ит.) - спасибо за всё


End file.
